This invention relates to methods of preparing antibiotics, and more particularly to a new method for the crystallization of azithromycin dihydrate.
Azithromycin, 9-deoxo-9a-aza-9a-methyl-9a-homoerythromycin A, has the structural formula 
and is a semi-synthetic macrolide antibiotic related to erythromycin A. Azithromycin possesses broad-antibacterial activity, and is useful for treating infections caused by susceptible microorganisms.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,517,359 and 4,474,768 describe methods for the preparation of azithromycin. According to European Patent Application EP 298 650 (xe2x80x9cthe EP ""650 applicationxe2x80x9d), the azithromycin obtained by the methods of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,517,359 and 4,474,768 is a hygroscopic monohydrate. Because of its hygroscopic nature, the azithromyycin monohydrate is difficult to prepare and maintain in a form having a constant, reproducible water-content, and is particularly difficult to handle during formulation. The EP ""650 application describes a dihydrate form of azithromycin that is less hygroscopic than the previously known azithromycin monohydrate. The method described in the EP ""650 application for making the dihydrate form from the monohydrate is by crystallization from tetrahydrofuran, hexane and water. It would be advantageous to be able to manyfacture azithromycin dihydrate by a process which uses less potentially toxic solvents.
Chinese Patent Application CN 1,093,370 (xe2x80x9cthe Chinese ""370 applicationxe2x80x9d) describes an azithromycin crystal having water content of 4-6% and is characterized therein as being less hygroscopic than the dihydrate described in the EP ""650 application. The method disclosed in the Chinese ""370 application for making the described form of azithromycin is by crystallization from acetone and water.
A solvent system of acetone and water is also described in the European Patent application 941,999 wherein azithromycin dihydrate is precipitated from the acid salt by the addition of base. It is known from the relevant literature that azithromycin is not stable under acidic conditions and therefore potential undesirable impurities may be obtained by the precipitation method described by the EP ""999 application.
Thus, there remains a need for a method of making azithromycin dihydrate in high yields directly from crude azithromycin (without the need to first isolate the monohydrate), under non-acidic conditions which does not necessitate the use of solvent which have potential toxicity problems in the production of pharmaceutical products.
By conventional methods of manufacture, azithromycin may contain isomers of azithromycin in about 0.5% to about 1%. It would be advantageous to have a method of removing possible isomers from azithromycin such that the purity of azithromycin dihydrate may be enhanced.
By conventional methods of manufacture, azithromycin may contain an impurity which is a derivative of azithromycin. It would be advantageous to have a method of making azithromycin which is substantially free of impurities that are derivatives of azithromycin.
The present invention relates to a process for making azithromycin dihydrate, comprising the steps of: (a) dissolving azithromycin in acetone; (b) maintaining the solution of azithromycin and acetone temperature of about 20xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C.; (c) adding water in two separate sequential additions, a first addition of water and a second addition of water; (d) adding water in the second addition step at a rate of up to 0.2 volumes of water per volume of acetone per hour; and (e) isolating the crystals of azithromycin dihydrate. Preferably, between about 0.4 to about 0.5 volumes of water per volume of water are added in the first addition of water. Preferably, the first addition of the water occurs over about 2 to about 3 hours. Preferably, the solution formed after the first addition of water is stirred for about 4 hours prior to the second addition of water. Preferably, the isolated azithromycin dihydrate contains less than 0.1% of isomers of azithromycin. More preferably, the isolated azithromycin dihydrate contains less than about 0.05 to about 0.02% of isomers of azithromycin. Most preferably, the isolated azithromycin dihydrate is substantially free of isomers of azithromycin.
The present invention relates to a method of making azithromycin from desmethyl-azithromycin comprising the steps of: (a) dissolving desmethyl-azithromycin in acetone; (b) refluxing the desmethyl-azithromycin acetone solution; (c) adding formaldehyde; (d) adding formic acid; (e) adding activated carbon; (f) adding sodium hydroxide to induce precipitation of azithromycin; and isolating azithromycin. Preferably, the isolated azithromycin is substantially free of derivatives of azithromycin.
The methods of the present invention are thus useful for the manufacture of azithromycin dihydrate in high yield and purity.
The present invention provides new processes for the manufacture of azithromycin dihydrate wherein azithromycin dihydrate is made directly from crude azithromycin, under non-acidic conditions in unexpectedly high yields. Azithromycin for use as a starting material in the presently claimed method may be prepared according to the methods set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,517,359 and 4,474,768, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It has been discovered that in making azithromycin dihydrate by crystallization from acetone and water, that both (i) the temperature for the addition of water to a solution of acetone and azithromycin, and (ii) the addition profile for water during the precipitation process are essential. Further, it has been discovered that the present process for making azithromycin dihydrate, the purity of azithromycin is enhanced by the removal of isomers of azithromycin that may be present in the starting material.
Specifically, it has been discovered that for the precipitation of azithromycin dihydrate from acetone and water, the optimal temperature for addition of the water is from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C.; and that prior to precipitation of azithromycin dihydrate, about 0.4 to about 0.5 volumes of water to about 1 volume of acetone are added to the acetone solution over a time period of at least 2 hours. Additional water should be added only after definite crystals of azithromycin dihydrate are observed. The addition profile for water includes two separate sequential additions of water, a first addition of water, and a second addition of water. The final ratio of acetone:water should about 0.5 to about 1.5, preferably, not less than 1:1.
By the process of the present invention, azithromycin is dissolved in acetone. The temperature of the azithromycin solution is maintained at a range of about 20xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C. Preferably, the temperature is maintained at about 20xc2x0 C. In the first addition of water to the acithromycin solution, water is added to the azithromycin solution with stirring such that crystallization of the azithromycin begins and a suspension is formed. The azithromycin solution formed following the first addition of water is stirred for at least two hours, preferably the reaction is stirred for about 2 to about 3 hours. Preferably, during the first addition of water, about 0.4 to about 0.5 volumes of water are added per volume of acetone to induce formation of a suspension. The resulting suspension is stirred until definite crystals of azithromycin dihydrate are observed and before any additional water is added. Preferably, the suspension which forms after the first addition of water is stirred for about 4 hours before additional water is added. After the suspension is formed, there is a second addition of water wherein water is added to complete the formation of azithromycin dihydrate crystals at a rate of up to 0.2 volumes of water per volume of acetone per hour after the suspension is formed. Azithromycin dihydrate is isolated by filtration followed by drying. The present method provides for high isolated yields of azithromycin dihydrate of greater than 90%.
The addition profile of water of the present invention provides for the formation of pure azithromycin dihydrate substantially free of azithromycin monohydrate. The unique temperature range maintained by the present invention prevents formation of azithromycin monohydrate which would occur at temperatures of greater than 35xc2x0 C. Additionally, the unique addition rate of water of the present invention ensures the formation of azithromycin dihydrate in contrast to where the addition rate is less than 2 hours, which yields azithromycin monohydrate. Further, the methods of the present invention provides for a final ratio of acetone to water of not less than 1:1 which provides for high yields of azithromycin dihydrate crystals.
Azithromycin used as the starting material for the present invention may contain isomers of azithromycin in the amount of about 0.5% to about 1%. The methods of the present invention for making azithromycin dihydrate further purify the azithromycin by reducing the present of isomers of azithromycin in the isolated azithromycin dihydrate. Preferably, the isomers of azithromycin in the isolated azithromycin dihydrate are present in less than about 0.1%. More preferably, the isomers of azithromycin in the isolated azithromycin dihydrate are present in less than about 0.05% to about 0.02%. Most preferably, the isolated azithromycin dihydrate is substantially free of isomers of azithromycin dihydrate.
The present invention provides new processes for the manufacture of azithromycin from desmethyl-azithromycin. Desmethyl-azithromycin is also referred to in the art as 11-aza-10-deoxo-dihydroerythromycin A. Desmethyl-azithromycin for use as a starting material in the presently claimed method may be prepared according to the methods set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,359, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It has been discovered that azithromycin may contain an impurity which is a derivative of azithromycin. The present invention provides methods for the manufacture of azithromycin from desmethyl-azithromycin in which the resulting azithromycin is substantially free of impurities which are azithromycin derivatives.
By the methods of the present invention, desmethyl-azithromycin is dissolved in acetone. Formaldehyde and formic acid are added to the solution and the clear solution is heated to reflux (xcx9c58xc2x0 C.). The mixture is maintained under reflux for about 3 hours then cooled to less than about 40xc2x0 C. Water is added and the acetone is separated from the reaction mixture by distillation under low vacuum (xcx9c300 mbar). The distillation is stopped when the temperature of the liquid phase reaches xcx9c40xc2x0 C./300 mbar. Activated carbon SXI is added and the suspension is mixed for about 1 hour. The activated carbon is then separated from the solution by filtration on a Bxc3xcchner filter containing Hyflow. The filter cake is washed with water. The pH is adjusted with an NaOH to about 10-10.5 to induce precipitation of azithromycin. The azithromycin suspension is stirred for about 1 hour. The crude azithromycin crude is separated by filtration and washed. Azithromycin is isolated upon drying the filtrate 40xc2x0 C. in a vacuum oven. Preferably the azithromycin is dried for at least 24 hours. No impurities were detected that were derivatives of azithromycin in the isolated azithromycin Azithromycin dihydrate prepared in accordance with the present invention is suitable formulation and administration for the treatment of susceptible bacterial infections in humans according to the methods and in the amounts set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,768, cited above.
This invention will be better understood from the Example that follows. However, the example illustrates, but does not limit, the invention. Those skilled in the art will readily appreciate that the specific methods and results discussed are merely illustrative of the invention as described more fully in the claims that follow thereafter.